Love From Webtoon
by jeongcheolstan
Summary: "Aku benci dengan wartawan yang sok tahu sepertimu" "Tapi aku harus mewawancaraimu, kalau tidak aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup" #jeongcheol
1. Chapter 1

Love from Webtoon

Author pov

Braakkk..!

Sesosok pria dengan wajah kesal diikuti dengan dua pria lainnya satu bersurai pink dan satunya bersurai biru melesak masuk ke ruangan di lantai 8 dan menggebrak meja. Terlihat pria cantik dengan rambut panjang mengkilatnya terkejut dengan datangnya gerombolan pria yang mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Yak! Kuperingatkan kau Wonwoo walau kita dekat, tapi masuk ruanganku tanpa ijin bahkan dengan kasar itu tak bisa ditolerir," kata pria cantik bernama Jeonghan sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Masa bodoh hyung, aku tak tahan lagi, tugas yang kau berikan benar-benar membuatku kehabisan kesabaran," ucap pria berwajah galak yang diketahui bernama Wonwoo.

"Kau tak tahu hyung, ketika kemarin aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai wartawan dia langsung menutup pintu dengan keras sampai membuat Jihoonie takut," lanjut pria bersurai biru, Hoshi diikuti anggukan dari pria bersurai pink di sebelahnya.

Jeonghan cuma bisa menghela nafas mendengar keluhan junior-juniornya itu. "Kalian bagaimana bisa menjadi wartawan handal kalau begitu saja sudah nyerah, ck!" sindir Jeonghan.

"Orang ini beda hyung dengan narasumber-narasumber lainnya, dia kasar dan tak punya hati. Aku tadi kesana dan menekan bel apartemennya berulang kali tapi dia tak mau keluar. Aku dan Hoshi menunggunya hingga 3 jam, tapi apa yang dilakukannya setelah itu?" ujar Wonwoo dengan intonasi berapi-api.

Jeonghan menyipitkan mata menunggu penjelasan dari Wonwoo, namun kali ini Hoshi yang menjawabnya. "Dia menelpon security dari dalam apartemennya dan meminta mereka untuk mengusir kami dengan alasan mengganggu ketentraman hidupnya. Woahhhh aku tak habis pikir hyung ada orang sesombong itu, selebritis bukan tapi lagaknya sudah selangit," tutur Hoshi panjang lebar.

"Pokoknya hyung, aku, hoshi dan Jihoonie tak mau ambil tugas ini. Utus saja wartawan lainnya, atau hyung sendiri yang berangkat mewawancarainya," ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Ya ya, kalian tak bisa begitu, aku ini posisinya editor dan kalian wartawan, ya sudah seharusnya kalian yang pergi mewawancarainya," kata Joenghan meyakinkan juniornya.

"Bodo amat hyung, kami sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan perlakuannya. Lagipula aku ada tugas lainnya di divisi news, lebih baik aku liputan di perbatasan Korsel-Korut daripada harus berhadapan dengan orang tak jelas seperti dia," ujar Wonwoo keras kepala.

"Sama hyung, aku dan Hoshi juga sudah ambil tugas dari Nana sunbae untuk liputan ke Busan," kata Jihoon akhirnya buka suara juga.

Mereka lalu pergi begitu saja keluar ruangan meninggalkan Jeonghan yang langsung frustasi sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya.

Jeonghan POV

Aku Jeonghan, 26 tahun bekerja sebagai editor sebuah majalah yang juga merangkap media online, Mille. Aku sudah bekerja selama 2 tahun menjadi wartawan disini dan baru 6 bulan lalu diangkat menjadi editor. Oya, media kami lebih konsen kepada konten yang dekat dengan anak muda. Meski begitu jangan salah, kami punya banyak divisi mulai dari news, lifestyle, fashion, beauty, tekno, food, entertainment. Aku kebetulan berada di divisi lifestyle dimana harus menyajikan artikel yang berisi trend anak muda masa kini dan apa yang disukai mereka saat ini.

Dan sekarang aku sedang pusing berat setelah mendengar laporan dari junior-juniorku. Ya, Wonwoo, Hoshi dan Jihoon merupakan juniorku dari sejak aku kuliah. Mereka berada satu tingkat di bawahku dan setelah lulus mengikutiku bekerja sebagai wartawan di Mille. Aku memang bodoh tak seharusnya keceplosan menyebut kata webtoon di depan pimredku saat rapat redaksi.

 _Flashback, 3 hari yang lalu_

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja pimredku, Pak Park memergokiku yang sibuk mainan handphone saat rapat.

"kau sedang apa Joenghan?" tanya Pak Park menyelidik.

"Aaa eemmm aku sedang cari ide Pak, ini lagi baca-baca webtoon," jawabku gugup, takut dimarahi.

"Webtoon, apa itu?" tanya Pak Park sepertinya tertarik.

"Itu aplikasi dari Line Pak, isinya semacam komik yang bisa dibaca online dari smartphone. Sedang ngetrend sekali di kalangan anak muda, ada sekitar 50 komik yang telah beredar, responnya juga bagus, sehari dibaca hampir 500 ribu orang," jelasku dengan antusias.

"500 ribu orang? Wow menarik sekali, itu sama seperti jumlah pageviews kita. Cerita apa yang paling populer?" tanya Pak Park kembali.

Aku terdiam karena bingung menjawabnya. Sejujurnya aku juga baru mengikuti webtoon baru sebulanan ini, itupun aku lebih memilih membaca yang bertema komedi untuk melepas penat dikejar-kejar deadline. Belum sempat menjawab, Nana dari divisi fashion sudah menginterupsi.

"First love bagus Pak, ceritanya sederhana tentang cinta pertama sepasang remaja yang duduk di bangku SMA, namun cara dia bertutur dan penggambaran visualisasinya begitu keren dan bisa membuat yang membacanya galau berhari-hari. Satu jam setelah terbit sudah mengumpulkan 10 ribu like dan 5 ribu komentar," jawab Nana dengan lebaynya.

Huh, aku tak menyangka jika Nana yang begitu elegan ternyata suka cerita picisan khas anak SMA seperti itu. Namun Pak Park sepertinya tertarik sekali dengan ide Webtoon. Dan sekarang dia menyuruhku mewawancarai pengarang First Love. Sial!

Author Pov

Joenghan mulanya menyangka pengarang first love adalah cewek yang hidupnya penuh drama dan melankolis. Namun siapa sangka jika pengarangnya ternyata seorang cowok dengan nama pena . Lalu saking penasarannya, Joenghan pun malamnya langsung lembur membaca 30 episode first love. Memang diakui Joenghan, benar kata Nana, walaupun ceritanya sangat sederhana namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat pria berambut blonde ini larut dalam cerita itu.

Esoknya Joenghan langsung menghubungi pihak Line dan mendapat nomor telepon dari manajer yang bernama Seungkwan. Sayang saat dihubungi Seungkwan mengaku bahwa tak mau diekspos media dan tidak mau identitasnya terbongkar.

Meski begitu Jeonghan tidak menyerah, dia kemudian memanfaatnya jejaring sosial untuk mencari identitas . Mulai dari naver, facebook, twitter, Instagram tapi sayang tak ada satupun yang memuat identitas dari pengarang misterius ini. Tak menyerah, Jeonghan kembali menyelami dunia maya, kali ini ia mendapatkan instagram Seungkwan. Disana terlihat foto-foto Instagramnya didominasi oleh foto band Maroon 5. Di foto terakhirnya memperlihatkan foto selfie Seungkwan yang sedang sedih karena tak mendapat tiket konser Maroon 5 yang akan diselenggarakan di Seoul, Minggu depan. Secercah senyum pun keluar dari bibir Joenghan, dia pun segera menghubungi Seungkwan.

Jeonghan : Halo Seungkwanie...

Seungkwan : Halo Jeonghan hyung, ada apa? Kalau masalah maaf hyung aku tak bisa bilang apa-apa.

Joenghan : Bukan.. bukan.. aku sedang berbaik hati menawarimu tiket konser Maroon 5 minggu depan.

Seungkwan : Woahhhhh yang benar hyung? Mau mau, aku akan membayar berapapun asal bisa nonton idolaku.

Joenghan : Aku kasih gratis, kebetulan aku punya kenalan promotornya. Tapi ada syaratnya.

Seungkwan : mau banget hyung, aku mau! Apa syaratnya?

Jeonghan : Beri aku alamat dan nomor telepon .

Seungkwan : nggak nggak, hyung bisa memenggal kepalaku kalau sampai identitasnya jatuh ke tangan wartawan.

Jeonghan : Jadi kamu tak mau tiketnya? Padahal ini kelas VVIP lho, paling depan! Bahkan kau bisa menyentuh Adam Levine kalau beruntung.

Seungkwan : Ya ampun hyung, jangan membuatku dilema, sebentar-sebentar beri aku waktu berpikir.

Jeonghan : Tak ada waktu berpikir, cepat kau putuskan sekarang juga!

Seungkwan : Ugghh arasso arasso hyung, aku berikan alamat dan nomor telepon hyung. Tapi jangan bilang tahu dari aku, bisa mati aku nanti di tangannya.

Jeonghan : Ok call, thank you so much Seungkwanie.

Jeonghan pov

Masih di ruanganku, setelah kepergian Wonwoo dan lain-lain, aku menimang-nimang kertas berisi alamat dan no telepon yang diberikan Seungkwan 2 hari yang lalu. Sengaja aku tidak menghubunginya dan langsung menyuruh Wonwoo, Hoshi dan Jihoon untuk datang langsung ke apartemennya dengan harapan dia langsung mau diwawancarai. Tapi dugaanku meleset, ternyata adalah orang yang sangat dingin sampai tega mengusir Wonwoo dan lain-lain.

Kini keputusan ada di tanganku, aku harus segera mendapatkannya sebelum kena marah Pak Park. Kuambil handphone di meja dan segera kutekan nomor .

: Halo..

Jeonghan : Halo, ini benar ssi?

: Kau siapa? tahu darimana nomorku?

Jeonghan : Aku Jeonghan dari Mille magazine, aku ingin mewawancaraimu terkait webtoon First Love.

: Aku tak berminat, kututup teleponnya.

Jeonghan : Yak..yak bentar aku belum selesai bicara. Jika kau tutup teleponmu aku akan tetap meneleponmu terus-terusan dan datang ke apartementmu setiap hari. Kau mau aku hantui setiap saat?

Hening disana

Jeonghan : ssi, kau masih disana kan?

: Kau keras kepala ya? Oke aku mau diwawancarai, tapi aku sekarang di daegu. Kau temui aku di cafe Serenity dekat stasiun, 1 jam dari sekarang. Jika terlambat, wawancara batal dan jangan hubungi aku lagi.

Sambungan terputus.

"Yak gila apa si itu? Dia memang ingin mempermainkanku, mana mungkin aku bisa datang ke Daegu dalam waktu sejam? Sementara perjalanan Seoul-Daegu butuh waktu 2 jam," batinku dalam hati.

Meski begitu aku tak menyerah, segera kuambil tas dan kameraku lalu segera berlari ke bawah. Sampai lobby aku bertemu dengan Jihoon dan Hoshi yang siap-siap pergi entah kemana.

"Hoshi, Jihoonie kalian mau kemana? Tanyaku sambil terengah-rengah karena berlarian dari lantai 8 sampai bawah.

"Kami mau liputan ke Busan hyung, ada apa hyung? Sepertinya tergesa-gesa?" tanya Jihoon khawatir.

"Aku ikut kalian, antarkan aku ke Daegu sekarang juga," kataku sambil mendorong tubuh kedua juniorku ke parkiran.

"Huh ada urusan apa hyung ke Daegu?" tanya Hoshi sampai mobil dan siap masuk ke dalamnya.

"Panjang ceritanya, pokoknya antarkan aku ke Daegu dalam waktu satu jam," jawabku sambil mengenyakkan diri di bangku belakang mobil.

"Hah yang benar saja hyung, Seoul-Daegu 1 jam? Gila apa?" berontak Hoshi di belakang kemudi. Jihoon disampingnya cuma bisa melotot kepadaku.

"Aku tak mau tahu, langsung tancap gas sekarang juga!" perintahku ke Hoshi.

 _" , aku akan mendapatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya," batinku dalam hati._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Seungcheol pov**

Aku menutup kembali wajahku dengan masker setelah menerima telepon dari pria aneh itu. Tak habis pikir bagaimana si wartawan kepo bernama Joenghan itu bisa mendapat alamat dan nomor teleponku. Masalahnya pihak Line saja tidak tahu identitas diriku. Selama ini seluruh karyaku selalu aku serahkan pada Seungkwan dan dia yang mengurus semuanya dengan Line.

Aku Choi Seungcheol, 26 tahun, mahasiswa Desain Komunikasi Visual di Seoul. Sejujurnya aku tak pernah bermimpi untuk jadi pengarang webtoon. Selama ini aku menggambar untuk kesenanganku sendiri dan mengisi waktu luang. Tapi siapa sangka adik kelasku, Seungkwan, mengetahui karyaku itu dan diam-diam mengirimnya ke Line.

Awalnya aku marah pada Seungkwan yang seenaknya mengirim karyaku tanpa seijinku. Namun setelah tahu jika gaji dari Line cukup banyak untuk biaya apartemen dan kebutuhanku sehari-hari di Seoul, akhirnya aku luluh juga. Memang aku berasal dari Daegu dan harus membiayai kuliah dan kebutuhan lainnya sendiri karena ayahku yang tak mau mengakuiku sebagai anak lagi.

Meski begitu aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju cafe Serenity. Tapi jangan kalian pikir aku kesini untuk menunggu Jeonghan. Aku memang suka berdiam diri di tempat ini sambil menggambar sketsa untuk episode webtoonku selanjutnya.

 **Author pov**

Sementara di sebuah mobil yang sedang melintasi jalanan tol Seoul - Daegu terlihat Jeonghan yang sedang memukul-mukul kursi kemudi di depannya dengan tak sabar sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Yak hyung kalau kau terus berteriak-teriak di samping kupingku, aku tak bisa konsentrasi," ujar Hoshi dengan kesal melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu. Sedangkan Jihoon yang di sampingnya hanya bisa menutup mata sambil komat-kamit berdoa.

"Ini sudah 1 jam dan kita belum sampai, kemana jiwa pembalapmu yang dulu? Naikkan kecepatannya!"

"Hyung sayang,aku sudah berhenti jadi pembalap dan tolong ini sudah maksimal, 110 kilometer per jam, kurang cepat apa?"

Jeonghan mencebik sambil melipat tangannya di dada mendengar jawaban Hoshi. Adik kelasnya itu dulu memang seorang pembalap. Namun setelah dekat dengan Jihoon entah kenapa dia tak pernah lagi terlihat balapan mobil. Meski begitu Jeonghan sering meminta Hoshi mengantarnya liputan-liputan krusial yang butuh kecepatan.

"Hyung, sudah masuk Daegu ini, ketemu dimana?" tanya Hoshi membuyarkan lamunan Jeonghan.

"Di cafe Serenity, dekat stasiun Daegu, kau tahu tempatnya Hoshi?"

"Aku tahu hyung, aku pernah kesana dulu," kali ini Jihoon yang menjawab setelah hampir 1 jam senam jantung.

 **Jeonghan pov**

Aku segera menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar sambil menjinjing ranselku yang berisi kamera dan peralatan wawancara lainnya. Ini sudah 1 jam lebih 15 menit, aku harus cepat sebelum kehilangan .

"Hati-hati hyung, mianhae nanti kita tak bisa menjemput karena liputan di Busan sampai malam, mungkin baru bisa pulang besok."

"Ya tak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang naik kereta atau bus,"

Aku lalu berlari masuk cafe Serenity setelah pamitan dengan Hoshi dan Jihoon. Sesampai di dalam hanya ada segelintir orang saja yang berada disana. Aku lalu menepuk kepalaku tersadar bahwa aku tak tahu wajah Scoups, bagaimana caraku mengenalinya?

Kukeluarkan handphoneku dan segera meneleponnya. "Halo, Scoups sii, aku sudah sampai kau dimana?"

"Kau terlambat 20 menit, wawancara ini batal."

"Apa? Kau tak bisa begitu, Scoups sii. Aku sudah jauh-jauh dari Seoul, mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk sampai disini dan sekarang kau membatalkannya begitu saja?" tanyaku emosi.

"Bukan urusanku, kututup teleponnya."

Aku hanya bisa mengumpat pelan setelah tahu dia mengakhiri secara pihak teleponku. Aku kemudian mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh isi cafe. Dan disana terlihat seorang pemuda berkaus panjang putih dengan masker yang sudah menutupi wajahnya sedang memegang ponselnya seperti habis menelepon seseorang.

Entah kenapa firasatku bilang kalau dia adalah Scoups. Kutunggu dia di pintu masuk cafe karena terlihat dia sedang membereskan laptopnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas dan bersiap pergi. Saat dia melintas di sampingku, dengan nekatnya, kutarik tangannya.

 **Author pov**

Seungcheol terlihat kaget saat tahu ada pria berambut panjang menarik tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau siapa? lepaskan tanganku!"

Junghan sedikit takut setelah pria itu membentaknya. Dia lalu melepaskan tangan Seungcheol dan hanya memandangnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Apakah kau benar sii?" tanya Jeonghan pelan.

Seungcheol kemudian melihat mata Jeonghan dan pergi begitu saja. Jeonghan yang yakin dengan firasatnya kalau pria itu adalah segera mengikutinya. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Jeonghan mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi.

Sampai di depan taman, Seungcheol kemudian berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Jeonghan yang mengikutinya tepat di belakang tak sengaja menabrak punggung Seungcheol.

"Kau seperti seorang stalker ya?"

Sambil menyusap-ngusap keningnya, Jeonghan hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja. "Karena aku yakin, kamu itu , iya kan?"

"Ck, aku bukan , dan jangan ikuti lagi," jawab seungcheol sebal.

Hening sesaat kemudian turun hujan. Jeonghan yang tak mau rambutnya lepek karena kehujanan segera menarik tangan Seungcheol dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kedai toppoki di depan taman. Kedai itu tampak sepi dan hanya dijaga seorang nenek tua.

"Hei-hei lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Sudahlah jangan protes, ayo segera duduk, kau tak lihat apa di luar hujan deras?" kata Jeonghan sambil mendorong Seungcheol untuk segera duduk di bangku paling pojok.

Mau tak mau, Seungcheol duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Jeonghan. Sementara itu Jeonghan duduk di depannya sambil mengusap-mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Haelmoni toppokinya dua ya sama teh hangatnya juga dua," kata Jeonghan kepada nenek penjaga kedai.

Seungcheol hanya bisa memandang dengan dongkol kelakuan Jeonghan di depannya. Tanpa merasa bersalah, pria di depannya masih sibuk dengan rambutnya yang basah _seperti cewek yang takut rambutnya lepek_ , batin Seungcheol dalam hati.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol memecah keheningan.

"Aku mau wawancara tentunya," Jeonghan tersenyum manis pada Seungcheol yang membuat pria bermasker itu sedikit terpesona.

"Tak usah berbohong, aku tahu kau . Jadi siapa nama aslimu?" tanya Jeonghan menyelidik.

"Aku Choi Seungcheol," tanpa sadar Seungcheol menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan begitu saja.

"Oh nama yang bagus, lalu umurmu berapa?" tanya Jeonghan lagi sambil sibuk mengambil recorder dan kameranya dalam tas.

"Sebentar-sebentar, aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi."

"Huh, memangnya umur itu pribadi? Pembaca harus tahu dong, pengarang webtoon first love itu masih muda, atau anak sekolah atau malah udah ahjushi-ahjusshi," jawab Jeonghan nyerocos, ingin rasanya menguncir bibirnya.

"Oke-oke, aku 26 tahun, puas?"

"Woah kita seumuran dong, berarti bicara formal aja ya. Lalu lalu selain jadi pengarang webtoon kau ada kerjaan lain?"

"Aku mahasiswa."

"Huh? Masih mahasiswa? jurusan?" berondong Jeonghan terus-terusan.

"Berhenti, cuma sampai sini urusan pribadi, kalau kau tanya terus, aku pergi," ancam Seungcheol.

"Oke oke, kita masuk ke intinya, jadi cerita first love itu apakah benar-benar ada? atau malah pengalaman pribadimu sendiri?"

Seungcheol sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan yang langsung to the point. Beruntung kegiatan wawancara mereka dihentikan oleh haelmoni yang mengantar pesanan mereka, satu porsi toppoki dan teh hangat.

"Kita makan dulu ya, aku lapar belum makan dari tadi," kata Jeonghan lalu menyantap makanan di depannya dengan lahap. Sementara itu, Seungcheol di depannya hanya memandangnya saja tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa tak makan?"

"Aku kenyang, sudah makan tadi."

"Huh, tapi aku sudah terlanjur pesan, kan sayang kalau tidak makan. Lagipula kau tak kasihan sama haelmoni yang sudah masakin?" kata Jeonghan mendramastisir.

Seungcheol hanya diam saja, malas menanggapi. Dia kemudian mengambil sedotan dan berniat meminum tehnya, namun bingung dengan masker yang melekat di wajahnya.

Jeonghan yang melihat Seungcheol ragu-ragu membuka maskernya langsung menyeletuk,"Kau kenapa sih pakai masker terus? lagi sakit atau memang wajahmu berjerawat jadi malu menampakkan diri?"

"Aku malas menampakkan diri pada orang sepertimu yang sok tahu," jawab Seungcheol sambil menyesap tehnya lewat bawah masker.

Jeonghan cuma mencibir mendengar jawaban pria aneh di depannya itu. "Oke kalau kau tak mau, aku makan ya toppokimu, aku masih lapar," tanya Jeonghan merajuk dan langsung mengambil piring di hadapan Seungcheol, melahapnya habis.

"Kau benar-benar rakus,"

"Aku cuma lapar," jawab Jeonghan tak jelas karena sedang mengunyah. Seungcheol cuma bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Setelah memakannya habis, Jeonghan kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai wartawan. "Jadi pertanyaanku tadi bagaimana? Cerita itu benar-benar ada, atau hanya fiksi atau malah pengalaman pribadimu?"

"Itu nyata, pengalaman temanku,"

"Woahhh keren, ada yang orang seperti Wonho yang merelakan cinta sejatinya selama 5 tahun demi sahabat sendiri?" sahut Jeonghan antusias.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menggambar dengan visualisasi yang bagus seperti itu, apakah belajar otodidak, atau baru-baru ini? Terus butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menyelesaikan satu episode?"

"Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, butuh waktu 2-3 hari untuk satu episodenya."

Jeonghan berdecak kagum mendengar jawaban Seungcheol. "Gila, jago banget, satu episode ada 20 scene dan kau bisa menyelesaikan dalam 2 hari? hebat! atau jangan-jangan kau mahasiswa DKV ya?"

Seungcheol diam saja mendengar pertanyaan terakhir. "Oke kalau kau diam berarti aku anggap iya," kata Jeonghan penuh keyakinan.

"Ck, kau kembali sok tahu!"

"Tapi benar kan? ya udahlah tinggal ngaku aja susah. Pertanyaan terakhir, webtoon ini akan tamat dalam berapa episode? Lalu apakah ada rencana untuk diangkat ke drama?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya."

Jeonghan menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Seungcheol. Susah sekali mengorek informasi dari pria ini. "Oke-oke, kalau begitu sekarang buka maskermu, aku butuh fotomu."

"Shirreo, aku tak mau difoto."

"Huh, yang benar saja, namanya wawancara harus ada foto narasumbernya dong. Kalau tak ada, tulisanku tak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan," kata Jeonghan memohon.

"Aku tak mau tahu, dari awal sudah kubilang untuk identitas pribadi aku tak mau menjawab, termasuk fotoku, dan jangan cantumkan nama Choi Seungcheol, pakai nama penaku, ."

"Yang benar saja? Terus ngapain aku jauh-jauh kesini? Kalau hanya seperti ini, kita bisa wawancara lewat telepon atau email saja," sahut Jeonghan sebal, mengutuki dirinya yang sudah susah payah ke Daegu.

Seungcheol hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak mau tahu. "Sudah, aku mau pulang, hujan sudah reda."

"Sebentar, tunggu aku bayar dulu." Jeonghan kemudian mengambil dompetnya dari tasnya. Namun dicari beberapa saat, dompet ungu kesayangannya tak ketemu.

 _Mampus, dompetku ketinggalan di meja kerjaku karena tadi terburu-buru, terus bagaimana ini pulangku? Jihoon dan Hoshi baru balik ke Seoul besok, Wonwoo gak mungkin mau disuruh kesini_ , batin Jeonghan panik.

"Dompetku ketinggalan," jawab Jeonghan pelan sambil menunduk.

"Ck, kau benar-benar, ya sudah aku saja yang bayar," kata Seungcheol berdiri namun kemudian tangannya ditarik Jeonghan.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku tak punya uang buat pulang, aku menginap di tempatmu ya?"

"MWOOOOO?!"

TBC

Part ini diketik di tengah-tengah kerjaan kantor yang menggunung, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo atau bahasanya yang acak adut. *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Preview

 _"Dompetku ketinggalan," jawab Jeonghan pelan sambil menunduk._

 _"Ck, kau benar-benar, ya sudah aku saja yang bayar," kata Seungcheol berdiri namun kemudian tangannya ditarik Jeonghan._

 _"Apa lagi?"_

 _"Aku tak punya uang buat pulang, aku menginap di tempatmu ya?"_

 _"MWOOOOO?!"_

Seungcheol pov

Jeonghan memandangku dengan tatapan memohon. Manik matanya sudah kelihatan hampir menangis. Namun tidak tidak Seungcheol, kata hatiku bilang jangan berurusan dengan makhluk aneh dan sok tahu seperti Jeonghan.

Aku lalu mencoba melepaskan tangannya dan pergi menuju kasir. Tujuanku setelah ini adalah menghindar segera dari Jeonghan. Namun rasanya itu mustahil. setelah membayar, Jeonghan terus menempel padaku dan berusaha menarik lenganku namun aku juga semakin kuat menepis tangannya.

"Seungcheol-ah, tolong aku, kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian disini? aku tak punya teman dan juga tak begitu tahu tentang kota ini," ujarnya memelas masih berusaha menggapai lenganku.

Aku tak peduli, kemudian ponsel dalam kantung jaketku berbunyi. Terlihat nama Choi Mingyu, adikku, segera aku angkat telepon darinya.

"Hyung kau dimana?" suara Mingyu diseberang. "Aku di depan taman belakang stasiun, cepat kesini!"

"Oke hyung, aku kesana segera, kututup teleponnya."

"Itu siapa Seungcheol-ah? Kau mau kemana?" suara Joenghan menginterupsi. Aku baru sadar dia masih gelayutan di lenganku. Di tengah keadaan seperti ini, dia masih saja kepo. Tak habis pikir aku.

"Dengar Jeonghan, aku tinggal di Seoul dan aku kesini karena ada urusan sebentar, jadi jangan berpikir kau bisa ikut denganku terus," kataku menjelaskan. Aku memang ada urusan di Daegu untuk memberikan kado pada ibuku lewat Mingyu, karena beliau ulang tahun hari ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu pulang ke Seoul, nanti sampai sana aku ganti uang ongkosnya, ya? ya?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan kami. Lalu keluarlah adikku, Choi Mingyu. Yang membuatku kaget, ibuku juga ikut keluar dari mobil dan langsung memelukku.

"Anakku, akhirnya kamu pulang juga. Kali ini kamu harus menginap!" tegas ibuku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aniyo eomma, aku banyak pekerjaan di Seoul. Lagipula appa..." kataku terputus.

"Appa di Jepang untuk seminggu hyung, ayolah sekali saja menginap. Hyung sudah tidak pulang hampir 3 tahun. Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun Eomma hari ini di rumah," ujar Mingyu meyakinkanku.

Aku diam sejenak, berpikir keras. Sejujurnya aku sangat kangen dengan eomma dan Mingyu namun rasa gengsiku terhadap appa membuatku malas kembali ke rumah itu.

Sebelum aku menjawab, pandangan eomma kemudian tertuju pada Jeonghan. "Temanmu Seungcheol-ah?" Sial, aku baru sadar Jeonghan masih disini dan harus melihat adegan mengharu biru keluargaku.

"Oh iya eommonim, aku temannya Seungcheol, namaku Yoon Jeonghan, tadi dia mengajakku keliling Daegu untuk membelikan kado ulang tahun buat eomma lho," katanya tersenyum manja dan langsung memegang tangan eomma.

Aku langsung membelalakkan mata mendengar pernyataan Jeonghan yang jelas-jelas bohong besar. "Yak kau bilang apa?!" bentakku.

Bukannya takut, Jeonghan malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan eommaku. "Seungcheol memang suka begitu eomma, dia malu ketahuan," sungguh akting yang luar biasa Jeonghan.

"Aigoo kamu manis sekali nak, ayo ikut menginap di rumah kami," kata eomma sukses bikin aku melotot. "Dengar eomma, aku dan dia baru kenalan tadi dan kita bukan teman, kalau eomma ajak dia menginap lebih baik aku pulang ke Seoul," ancamku.

Terlihat wajah panik Jeonghan, dia kemudian segera memeluk eomma dan berbisik entah apa aku tak dengar.

"Seungcheol, kau harus ikut kami, jeonghan juga ikut! kalau kau tak ikut, eomma bakal marah seumur hidup denganmu."

Aku cuma bisa melongo melihat perlakuan eomma yang bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh ke akal bulus Jeonghan. Eomma kemudian segera mengajak Jeonghan masuk ke mobil dan mereka berdua duduk di bangku belakang. Sementara aku yang masih berdiri segera didorong Mingyu untuk segera masuk ke kursi sebelah kemudi.

Jeonghan pov

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Namun firasatku berkata bahwa aku akan mendapatkan informasi yang lebih bagus jika aku ikut Seungcheol ke rumahnya.

Berbicara tentang firasat, aku memang sangat percaya pada firasatku sendiri. Pernah malam-malam firasatku menyuruh aku ke sungai Han, dan apa yang kutemukan disana? Lee Seunggi sedang berpacaran dengan Yoona SNSD! Tanpa ragu aku langsung mengarahkan kameraku ke mereka berdua. Besoknya mediaku menciptakan rekor baru sampai website error saking banyaknya yang mengakses. Begitu juga dengan majalahnya, laku sampai 100 ribu eksemplar.

Aku juga yang pertama menyadari ada keanehan pada postingan instagram Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Jadi sebelum media lain memergoki mereka pacaran, aku sudah menulis artikel panjang lebar tentang isi instagram mereka. Makanya tak heran jika sekarang aku sudah menjadi editor padahal aku baru 2 tahun menjadi wartawan. Biasanya butuh waktu 3-4 tahun untuk wartawan bisa naik pangkat menjadi editor.

Kalau boleh dibilang aku memang terlahir dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Guru-guru sekolahku dulu selalu kewalahan menjawab pertanyaanku. Setelah dewasa rasa kepoku ini juga semakin besar, beruntung aku bisa menyalurkannya dengan baik di bidang jurnalistik.

Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok Choi Seungcheol. Ada banyak pertanyaan melintas di otakku. Mulai dari keluarganya yang terlihat kaya raya terlihat dari mobil mewahnya tapi kenapa dia jadi pengarang webtoon? Lalu ada apa dengan ayahnya? Dan juga aku penasaran dengan adiknya yang bernama Choi Mingyu. Sepertinya aku pernah membaca profilnya tapi entah dimana aku lupa.

Ya pokoknya aku benar-benar penasaran dengan mereka!

TBC

Halo... author abal-abal yang mencoba merambah ffn. Biasanya nongkrong di wattpad. Dan cerita ini juga udah dipublsih di wattpad sampai selesai. Ya sudah begitu saja ditunggu reviewnya ya.. terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeonghan pov

Aku tak tahu sejauh apa rumah Seungcheol, namun suasana di mobil rasanya begitu canggung. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Mingyu sibuk menyetir, Seungcheol diam saja seperti patung dan nyonya Choi yang terus-terusan menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuat eommanya Seungcheol ini jadi menempel padaku. Padahal tadi aku hanya membisikkan kata-kata, "Tenang eomma, Seungcheol sudah berubah dan dia sudah punya teman, itu aku." Aku tak percaya jika kata-kataku ternyata berdampak besar. Hmmm aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan dia.

Beruntung perasaan canggung yang menyelimuti suasana mobil ini terhenti juga setelah mobil masuk pekarangan sebuah rumah mewah, ini tak hanya mewah tapi seperti istana. Heol, aku hanya bisa melongo melihat rumah di depanku dan langsung berpikir sekaya apa keluarga Seungcheol.

"jja ayo turun Jeonghan-ah," suara nyonya Choi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera turun dan melihat nyonya Choi yang tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Seungcheol dan berusaha melepas masker anaknya. "Kau kenapa memakai masker terus nak? Sakit?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

Aku baru sadar kalau selama ini aku masih belum mengetahui wajah Seungcheol. Dan srett Nyonya Choi akhirnya melepas masker anaknya tanpa perlawanan dari empunya. Seketika tubuhku membeku, otakku berhenti berjalan melihat wajah Seungcheol yang ternyata sangat tampan. Hufftt tiba-tiba saja mukaku jadi memerah.

"Hyung kenapa kau diam saja disitu? Dan kenapa mukamu memerah? Ayo masuk" sial, suara Mingyu menyadarkanku. Dan kulihat nyonya Choi dan Seungcheol sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Akupun segera mengikuti Mingyu masuk rumah bak istana itu.

Author pov

"Jeonghan kau tidur di kamar ujung di lantai dua ya, itu bekas kamarnya Mingyu yang dulu. Kau istirahat dulu disana, ada baju ganti juga di lemari, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggil Bibi Yam," kata nyonya Choi menunjukkan kamar Jeonghan. "Terima kasih banyak Eommoni," pamit Jeonghan dengan sopan lalu menuju lantai dua.

Jeonghan sedikit terperangah melihat kamar yang dia masuki. Pasalnya kamar itu begitu mewah menurut ukuran Jeonghan. Ada satu tempat tidur king size, televisi, lemari besar dengan ukiran emas, AC dan jangan lupa kamar mandi yang lengkap dengan bathubnya. _"Woah, mereka benar-benar keluarga kaya, satu kamar saja seukuran apartemenku,"_ batin Jeonghan dalam hati.

Jeonghan lalu meletakkan ranselnya di kasur dan menuju lemari. Tubuhnya yang sudah lengket dan juga rambut yang lepek karena hujan membuatnya memutuskan untuk segera mandi. Setelah mengambil kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna biru, Jeonghan lalu segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah hampir 30 menit di kamar mandi, Jeonghan keluar dengan handuk yang membelit rambutnya yang basah. Dia segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Selesai dengan acara mengeringkan rambut berharganya, Jeonghan lalu mengambil tablet dari dalam tasnya dan segera mencari profil Choi Mingyu. Dia yakin sekali pernah membaca profil Mingyu tapi entah dimana. Setelah browsing sana-sini akhirnya Jeonghan menemukan artikel tentang Mingyu di majalah Mille sendiri 3 bulan yang lalu.

Mingyu termasuk dalam 5 besar pewaris muda seantero Korea Selatan. Di usianya yang baru mencapai 24 tahun, Mingyu sudah memimping cabang-cabang perusahaan properti Choi corporation. Namun yang membuat aneh, di artikel disebutkan bahwa Mingyu adalah anak tunggal dari CEO Choi Seunghyun. Lalu pikiran Jeonghan langsung melayang pada Seungcheol, dia anak siapa?

Jeonghan kembali membaca artikel tersebut dengan seksama. Sayang informasi dalam artikel ini cenderung menjelek-jelekkan Mingyu. Ditulis Mingyu adalah sosok anak muda yang arogan, slengekan dan di akhir artikel bahkan muncul pertanyaan, apakah Mingyu bisa memimpin perusahaan sebesar ini? Wah, Jeonghan langsung penasaran siapa wartawan Mille yang berani menulis seperti ini? Setelah ditelusuri sampai bawah ternyata Jeonghan menemukan nama Jeon Wonwoo sebagai reporternya. Pikiran Jeonghan langsung melayang ke kejadian 3 bulan lalu.

Flashback

Saat itu Jeonghan, Hoshi dan Jihoon sedang makan siang di cafetaria kantor. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo datang dengan muka ditekuk dan langsung melemparkan begitu saja tasnya di meja. Dia kemudian langsung duduk dengan muka merah lalu berkata pada Jeonghan, "Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku resign?"

Uhuk, Jeonghan langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan super aneh dari Wonwoo. "Yak apa yang kau katakan? Resign? Gila apa? Bukannya dari kita berempat kau yang paling bersemangat jadi wartawan?" tanya Hoshi heran.

"Aku merasa tak bisa mengontrol emosi saat wawancara, tadi aku hampir memukul narasumberku," kata Wonwoo pelan sambil menunduk. "Memang siapa yang kau wawancara Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan sabar sambil mengelus punggung pria berwajah emo itu.

"Choi Mingyu, pewaris tunggal perusahaan properti Choi Corporations. Uggghhh anak itu, dia lebih muda dariku tapi membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya saking sombongnya," jawab Wonwoo, mukanya sudah merah, pertanda kalau dia marah besar.

"Memang apa yang dilakukannya padamu Wonwoo-ah?" kali ini Jihoon yang bertanya.

Namun Wonwoo hanya diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jihoon. "Apakah dia menyakitimu? Mengataimu?" berondong Hoshi. Tapi Wonwoo tetap tak bergeming.

"Apakah dia melecehkanmu? Tanya Hoshi hati-hati. Wonwoo terlihat kaget dan kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Jeonghan kaget, diamnya Wonwoo berarti adalah iya. Dia tak percaya ada orang yang melecehkan Wonwoo padahal selama ini adik kelasku itu terkenal keras, pintar bela diri dan pemarah.

Flashback end

Tok tok tok..

Suara ketukan pintu kamar membuyarkan ingatan Joenghan 3 bulan lalu. Dia kemudian keluar dan menemukan seorang ahjumma tua berdiri dengan hormat di depan kamar.

"Tuan Jeonghan, nyonya Choi menyuruh Tuan untuk segera turun makan malam"

"Oh iya, aku akan segera turun, terima kasih bibi,"

Jeonghan kemudian segera memasukkan tabletnya kembali dalam tas dan menyisir rambutnya. Setelah itu dia segera turun ke ruang makan.

Jeonghan pov

Di ruang makan kulihat Nyonya Choi sudah duduk di kursinya dan menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara itu Mingyu berada di seberangku terlihat sedang membaca koran. Kuamati wajahnya, dia tampan dan sopan, sulit dipercaya kalau dia pernah melecehkan Wonwoo. Acara mengamatiku kemudian dihentikan dengan munculnya Seungcheol yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang ibunya.

Jujur, aku terpesona dengan wajah tampannya, 11 12 dengan Mingyu. Bulu mata yang tebal, kulit putih, rahang tajam dan jangan lupakan dia mempunyai dimple yang membuatnya tampak lebih manis. Huh, kenapa hatiku jadi deg-degan?

Perasaan anehku ini akhirnya berhasil dihentikan dengan deheman Nyonya Choi. Mingyu sendiri juga terlihat melipat korannya. "Aku sangat senang akhirnya kedua putraku bisa berkumpul disini di hari ulang tahunku, ini peristiwa yang cukup langka karena sebelumnya susah sekali menyeret Seungcheol kesini," kata Nyonya Choi panjang lebar sembari menatap Seungcheol. Yang ditatap hanya membuang muka.

"Aku juga terima kasih padamu Jeonghan, berkat kamu akhirnya Seungcheol mau pulang," ujar Nyonya Choi sembari memegang tanganku. "Uhmmm aniyo ini bukat berkat aku eommonim," kataku tidak enak, mengingat kebohongan yang telah aku ciptakan tadi kepada orang sebaik ini. Sementara itu Seungcheol hanya menatap sinis padaku yang membuatku semakin menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Jja kalau begitu ayo kita makan, keburu dingin makanannya," ajak Nyonya Choi.

Aku makan dalam diam sementara Nyonya Choi sibuk mengajak mengobrol sana-sini. Dia bertanya kepada Mingyu tentang perusahaan lalu gantian bertanya keadaan Seungcheol di Seoul bagaimana. Hmmm aku merasa keluarga ini terlalu kaku, tak akan ada yang bicara kalau tidak ada yang bertanya. Berbeda sekali dengan keluargaku di Mokpo, walau hidup sederhana namun suasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dan terbuka. Ahh aku jadi rindu keluargaku..

Acara makan malam tersebut akhirnya selesai juga. Terlihat Nyonya Choi masih ingin berbincang dengan kedua putranya. Aku yang tahu diripun langsung pamit dari meja makan dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan lain.

Aku kemudian kembali ke kamar dan mengambil tabletku, saat berada di balkon kamar, terlihat ada taman kecil di belakang rumah yang indah. Kakiku kemudian tergerak untuk turun dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu sembari menikmati bintang-bintang di langit dan tentu saja kembali mengubek-ngubek informasi tentang Choi Mingyu dari tabletku.

Author pov

"Hyung sedang apa mencari apa informasi tentangku jika hyung bisa menanyaiku secara langsung sekarang?" suara Mingyu tepat di telinga membuat Jeonghan kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan tabletnya.

Terlihat Mingyu berdiri di belakang Joenghan dan tersenyum manis lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jeonghan. "Nah kau mau tahu tentang apa hyung dari aku? Bukannya majalahmu sudah pernah mengulasku dengan deskripsi yang sedikit euummm negatif?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku wartawan?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tahu sejak aku turun dari mobil menjemput Seungcheol hyung tadi. Aku melihatnya dari id press yang menggantung di lehermu," jawab Mingyu tersenyum.

"Oh iya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf Mingyu jika Wonwoo menulis hal-hal negatif tentangmu,"

"Wonwoo, nuguseyo?"

"Wartawan yang mewawancaraimu dari Mille," jawab Jeonghan. "Oh namanya Wonwoo, kau dekat dengannya hyung?" tanya Mingyu balik kali ini dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar.

"Kenal dekat, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jeonghan menyelidik.

"Eummm sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman antara kita berdua yang belum terselesaikan. Aku boleh minta nomor telepon dan alamatnya hyung?"

Jeonghan terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia tidak mau sembarang memberikan nomor Wonwoo apalagi kepada orang yang katanya telah melecehkannya.

"Plis hyung, sebagai gantinya aku akan menceritakan segalanya tentang Seungcheol hyung. Aku tahu kau mencari informasi tentangnya namun dia susah membuka diri kan?" tawar Mingyu to the point.

Jeonghan tampak ragu mulanya, namun kemudian mengiyakan tawaran dari Mingyu. "Cepat kau ceritakan yang kau tahu tentang hyungmu itu," kata Jeonghan memaksa.

"Jadi hyung tahu kan kalau webtoon yang dia buat itu terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadinya,"

"Apa? Dia bilang itu itu pengalaman temannya?"

"Ck, hyung itu polos sekali. Itu kisah nyatanya tahu. Jadi Seungcheol punya sahabat dekat dari SMA namanya Joshua dan Doyoon. Mereka bertiga mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama di bidang seni. Seungcheol hyung di bidang menggambar, Doyoon hyung menyanyi dan Joshua hyung pandai bermain piano."

Jeonghan serius mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Mingyu," lalu?"

"Namun ikatan sahabat itu berubah jadi kisah cinta yang rumit. Seungcheol hyung jatuh cinta pada Doyoon hyung begitu juga sebaliknya. Akhirnya mereka pacaran. Joshua hyung terlihat sangat merestuinya saat itu," jelas Mingyu panjang lebar sembari menghela nafas.

"Masalah terjadi saat mereka lulus SMA. Doyoon dan Joshua diterima sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Seni di Seoul. Seungcheol hyung sebenarnya juga diterima disana, namun appa menolak keras keinginan hyung. Appa ingin hyung kuliah manajemen di luar negeri untuk meneruskan perusahaan appa nantinya."

"Karena karakter appa yang begitu keras, hyung tak bisa membantah, akhirnya di pergi kuliah ke Inggris meninggalkan Doyoon dan Joshua di Seoul. Meski begitu mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi melalui telepon maupun email. Hyung begitu mati-matian belajar di Inggris dengan harapan bisa cepat selesai kuliah dan kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui Doyoon,"

Mingyu berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Malapetaka terjadi ketika hyung berada di tingkat 3, saat itu hyung sudah hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya, namun tiba-tiba surat datang kepadanya yang berisi permintaan maaf dan pemberitahuan kalau Joshua dan Doyoon hyung sudah menikah dan pindah ke Eropa. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melacak mereka karena saat itu aku juga dikirim appa kuliah ke Amerika."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Seungcheol?" tanya Jeonghan kaget

"Hyung tentu saja hancur, dia meninggalkan kuliahnya dan pergi keliling Eropa untuk menemukan Joshua dan Doyoon. Namun pencariannya selama hampir 6 bulan nihil. Appa yang tahu kalau hyung berhenti kuliah, marah besar. Terjadi cekcok besar di rumah, Seungcheol hyung menyalahkan appa karena perintahnya kuliah ke luar negeri membuat hyung kehilangan Doyoon. Hyung kemudian memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan menolak menjadi penerus Choi Corporations. Appa yang marah kemudian menghapus nama Seungcheol hyung dari daftar hak waris."

Jeonghan cuma bisa menutup mulutnya mendengar penjelasan dari Mingyu. Dia tak menyangka kehidupan Seungcheol begitu sepelik ini. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol setelah keluar dari rumah?"

"Appa sudah tak peduli pada hyung, sementara aku masih berusaha mencari keberadaan hyung karena tak tega dengan eomma yang terus menerus menangis tiap malam mencari hyung. Akhirnya setelah satu tahun pencarian, aku menemukan hyung menjadi pelayan restoran di Seoul. Dia terpaksa bekerja untuk membiayai hidupnya dan juga kuliah barunya di jurusan DKV yang memang sesuai dengan minatnya. Berulang kali eomma menyuruh pulang dan memberinya uang tapi selalu ditolak," keluh Mingyu.

Jeonghan cuma terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Mingyu. Isi kepalanya masih berusaha menyerap cerita tentang suengcheol yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Kadang aku tak habis pikir, mengapa hyung mau menderita seperti itu. Maksudku buat apa bersusah payah demi orang yang sudah menyakitinya seperti Dooyon dan Joshua hyung? Apalagi sejak saat itu Seungcheol hyung jadi berubah menjadi orang yang dingin. Beruntung akhir-akhir ini hyung dapat uang dari webtoon yang dikerjakannya. Setidaknya hidupnya jadi lebih baik daripada saat menjadi pelayan restoran."

Jeonghan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Keheningan lalu melingkupi dua orang itu sampai suara handphone Mingyu berbunyi menandakan adanya sms masuk. Mingyu langsung membacanya dan mengeluh saat itu juga.

"Aishhh malam-malam begini, kerjaan masih saja datang. Kalau bukan hyung yang kabur mungkin saat ini aku masih bisa bersenang-senang menikmati masa muda daripada harus menjadi pewaris perusahaan seperti ini. Ya sudah ya hyung, aku masuk dulu, ada berkas yang harus kutandatangani," kata Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh iya hati-hati gyu," kata Jeonghan.

"Jangan lupa nomornya Wonwoo hyung, kirim ke aku nanti," pamit Mingyu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Seungcheol pov

Aku duduk di samping tempat tidur eomma sembari menggegam tangannya. Kulihat matanya sudah terpejam pertanda eomma sudah tidur. Hatiku rasanya perih melihat kerutan di wajah eomma yang semakin banyak. Aku merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. Perlahan aku letakkan tangan ibuku dan beranjak pergi dari sisinya.

Ketika akan memasuki kamarku, kulihat dari jendela, sosok Jeonghan sedang duduk termenung di taman belakang. _"Musim dingin begini apa yang dilakukannya dengan baju tipis seperti itu?"_ batinku. Akupun segera masuk kamar mengambil syal, membelitkannya di leherku dan keluar lagi menuju taman.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat dia sedikit kaget melihat keberadaanku.

"Aniyo, hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil lihat langit. Rumahmu besar juga ya, beda dengan rumahku. Rumahku di Mokpo paling hanya sebesar pekarangan rumahmu saja. Meski begitu kami bahagia walaupun tiap malam harus tidur berdempetan-dempetan," kata Jeonghan sambil menerawang. Aku hanya diam saja tak merespon pernyataan Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba dan tidak nyambung itu.

Jeonghan kemudian menatap kepadaku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Seperti menilai wajahku. Tangannya tiba-tiba terulur memegang pipiku. "Kau ganteng juga sebenarnya, sayang tidak mau difoto, padahal kalau ada fotomu aku yakin artikelku akan meledak lagi,"

Aku menepis tangan Jeonghan dari wajahku. "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, awas sampai kau memasang fotoku, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

"Cih menyebalkan," bibirnya mengerucut sambil tangannya dilipat di dada. Terlihat manja dan menggemaskan. _"Apa? Menggemaskan? Tidak-tidak aku pasti salah lihat,"_ batinku dalam hati mencoba sadar.

"Sudahlah kau cepat tidur, besok kita balik pagi-pagi ke Seoul."

"Kok cepat sekali?" balasnya.

"Memangnya kau berharap lama disini? Enak saja, aku besok ada kuliah penting."

"Iya-iya", jawabnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya, sepertinya kedinginan.

Tanpa sadar aku kemudian melepaskan syalku dan memakaikannya ke leher Jeonghan. "kau itu, kalau kedinginan ngomong dong. Sudah aku pergi tidur dulu," kataku sebelum meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih melongo memegang syalku.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author pov**

Sudah seminggu sejak Jeonghan dan Seungcheol kembali ke Seoul dan artikel tentang Seungcheol juga sudah naik 3 hari yang lalu. Namun hingga saat ini Seungcheol sama sekali tak menghubungi Jeonghan. Hal ini membuat Jeonghan uring-uringan dan tidak mood melakukan apapun.

"Hyung berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja plis, aku tak bisa konsentrasi, deadline sejam lagi," keluh Hoshi. Keempatnya, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Wonwoo dan Jihoon sedang berada di cafetaria kantor. Semuanya sibuk menulis liputan di depan laptop, kecuali Jeonghan yang kerjaannya daritadi mengetuk-ngetuk meja, mengibaskan rambutnya kesana kemari serta setiap 10 menit sekali mengecek handphonenya.

"Aku sudah mengirim sms kepadanya 3 hari lalu dan bilang kalau artikel tentang dia sudah naik lengkap dengan linknya, tapi dia tak meresponku," ujar Jeonghan mulai mendramastisir. "Padahal aku menulisnya sedikit provokatif, aku menulis jurusan kuliahnya dan hal-hal pribadinya, harusnya dia protes dan menghubungiku."

"Ya mungkin dia tak ada kuota internet hyung jadi belum bisa baca artikel itu," sahut Wonwoo yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik recordernya.

"Ya ampun dia kan kaya raya masak kuota internet saja tak punya. Apa aku harus ke apartemennya lalu mengirimkan sample majalahnya?"

"Huh, kau agresif banget hyung, memang seganteng apa sih dia? Kau sepertinya berlebihan mendeskripsikan tentang itu? alias lebay!" Hoshi mencibir.

"Memang kau naksir dia hyung? Atau hanya sekedar kagum saja? Hyung kan gampang jatuh cinta walau pada akhirnya juga bosan sendiri," kata Jihoon sambil tertawa yang kemudian langsung mendapat death glare dari Jeonghan.

"Yak, dia beda tahu! dia tak hanya sekedar tampan sih, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku penasaran sampai memikirkannya tiap malam," jawab Jeonghan menerawang.

"Tapi aku memang penasaran sih sama dia hyung, habisnya dari ilustrasi gambarnya terlihat memang tampan sih. Memangnya setampan itu?"

"Dia beneran ganteng tauk, sayang aku gak punya fotonya karena dia mengancam akan melaporkanku pada polisi kalau aku menerbitkan fotonya, jadi aku minta bagian ilustrator untuk menggambar ilustrasinya."

"Eh buset serem bener, kayak Wonwoo, dikit-dikit mengancam," Hoshi menyela dan lansung dapat pelototan dari Wonwoo.

 _Tring_ , handphone Jeonghan berbunyi.

Jeonghan yang kaget langsung memeriksa handphonenya berharap itu dari Seungcheol. Namun dia langsung mengumpat pelan setelah tahu sms itu dari Pak Park yang menyuruhnya datang ke ruangannya.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Jihoon.

"Pak Park, dia menyuruhku ke kantornya, ada apa lagi sih?"

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu intensif lagi hyung, artikelmu tentang itu kan laris manis, banyak yang baca," kata Jihoon.

"Molla, yasudah aku ke atas dulu, jangan lupa segera selesaikan tulisan kalian, kirim ke emailku secepatnya!" ujar Jeonghan pamit ke adik-adiknya.

 **Seungcheol pov**

Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku dan melihat jam weker di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurku. _"Hmmm aku tertidur hampir 20 jam,"_ batin Seungcheol sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang pusing.

Memang terlihat abnormal bagi manusia untuk tidur sepanjang itu. Namun hal itu normal bagi Seungcheol yang sudah 2 hari tidak tidur karena menyelesaikan webtoonnya dua episode sekaligus.

Seungcheol kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menyalakannya. Sengaja dia mematikannya hampir 3 hari karena prinsipnya saat sedang bekerja tak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Seungcheol kaget saat handphonenya langsung berbunyi nyaring terus, ada sekitar 40 missed calls yang masuk dan 30 sms dari Seungkwan.

Semua isi sms Seungkwan, menanyakan posisinya, deadline webtoon hingga Seungkwan yang mengiranya bunuh diri karena tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, sungguh lebay! Dahi Seungcheol mengernyit saat tahu ada satu sms dari Jeonghan di tengah tumpukan smsnya Seungkwan. Isinya link berita terkait wawancara kemarin. Baru akan mengklik link dari Jeonghan, handphone kembali berbunyi nyaring. Seungkwan menelepon.

"Hyungggggg kau kemana saja? aku kira kau bunuh diri, aku telepon, sms berkali-kali tak ada jawaban. Aku ke apartemenmu tapi tak ada yang membukakan!" suara nyaring Seungkwan dari seberang sana benar-benar membuat kuping Seungcheol langsung panas seketika.

"Pelan-pelan Seungkwan, aku baru bangun tidur, dan jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu kalau aku bunuh diri," sahut Seungcheol.

"Habis hyungnya juga sih, Gara-gara wawancara hyung kemarin dengan majalah Mille banyak orang yang nyariin hyung tauk, pihak LINE mau bertemu hyung, akan ada proyek besar," jawab Seungkwan antusias.

"Huh, proyek apa lagi kwannie? Aku kan sudah bilang tak mau berhubungan dengan apapun selain urusan webtoon."

"Sudahlah hyung, nanti kita bicarakan langsung, temui aku sejam lagi di cafe depan kampus hyung, sudah ya hyung, aku tunggu," kata Seungkwan langsung menutup telepon.

"Aisssh anak ini selalu saja memutuskan sesuatu tanpa seijinku," keluhku.

Meski begitu aku tetap saja langsung bersiap-siap mandi dan ke kampus segera.

 **Author pov**

Di atas bus yang membawa Seungcheol ke kampus, lelaki bermasker ini kembali membuka handphonenya. Dia penasaran dengan link yang dikirim Jeonghan tadi dan mengkliknya segara.

Sesaat setelah membaca artikel sepanjang 500 kata itu, dahi Seungcheol berkerut. _"Aisssh.. apa-apaan ini? sudah dibilang jangan menulis hal pribadi namun dia tetap nekat menulisku sebagai mahasiswa, lengkap dengan jurusanku segala lagi, dan yang aneh tahu darimana kalau aku kuliah di Seoul National University?,"_ batin Seungcheol.

Seungcheol langsung memasukkan kembali handphonenya dengan kasar ke saku jaketnya setelah tahu bus yang dinaiki sudah hampir sampai kampus.

Turun dari bus, Seungcheol langsung menuju cafe depan kampus tempatnya janjian dengan Seungkwan. Namun yang membuat dia kaget sesampai disana, ada sosok Jeonghan yang sedang tersenyum manis duduk di samping Seungkwan.

"Kau ngapain disini?" tanya Seungcheol menunjuk Jeonghan masih berdiri.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau duduk dulu sini," kata Seungkwan menarik Seungcheol agar segera duduk di seberang Jeonghan.

"Kau bagaimana bisa bisa kenal dengan Jeonghan, kwannie? Jangan-jangan kau yang memberikan nomor telepon dan alamatku ke dia?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mendelik ke Jeonghan.

"Ani-ani hyung, jadi bagaimana hyung episode 34-35 sudah selesai?" Seungkwan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah, aku menyelesaikannya dalam dua hari tau sampai tak tidur," jawab Seungcheol sambil mengambil flashdisk dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan pada Seungkwan.

"Huaa gomawo hyung, editor Line dari kemarin sudah mengejar-ngejarku menagihnya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu ada apa kau memanggilku kesini? Apa yang dimaksud dengan proyek besar tadi?"

"Jadi begini, tulisan Joenghan hyung tentang hyung jadi viral, kau sekarang jadi pembicaraan dimana-mana hyung. Semuanya penasaran padamu hyung," jawab Seungkwan.

"Lalu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil melirik Jeonghan. Yang dilirik hanya tersenyum saja.

"Lalu pihak Line menawari kita, aniya maksudku menawari hyung untuk ikut jadi partisipan webtoon challenge."

Terlihat Seungkwan menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi webtoon challenge itu seperti audisi untuk menyaring penulis-penulis webtoon dari seluruh Seoul dan juga luar negeri supaya mengirimkan karyanya ke Line."

"Dan hyung bersama 5 pengarang webtoon lainnya terpilih ikut jadi pembicara dalam acara itu, hyung bakal keliling dunia, ada sekitar 7 negara yang akan dikunjungi, keren kan?" ujar Seungkwan antusias.

"Shirreo, aku tak mau!" tolak Seungcheol segera.

"Yak, kau bodoh atau apa? ini kesempatanmu untuk jadi besar, kau tahu dalam satu kunjungan negara kau akan digaji 10 juta won, ditotal saja untuk 7 negara ada berapa?" kali ini Jeonghan angkat bicara.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Seungcheol keheranan kenapa Jeonghan tiba-tiba ikut campur.

"Karena aku yang akan menemanimu. Mille terpilih jadi media partner acara ini dan atasanku memilihku untuk meliput seluruh rangkaian acara sampai selesai termasuk ke luar negeri," jawab Jeonghan.

Seungcheol langsung memandang horor Jeonghan. Kemarin pas wawancara saja rasanya mau mati diintilin Jeonghan terus ini mau pergi bareng? Ke tujuh negara lagi?

"Nggak, sekali bilang nggak ya nggak," kata Seungcheol, siap-siap berdiri, mau pergi.

"Hyung, dengerin dulu, cuma satu bulan kok, juga lagi musim libur kuliah. Terus dengar hyung, gaji proyek ini besar hyung, 70 juta won! bisa buat beli mobil atau apartemen sekalian daripada nyewa bulanan kayak sekarang," Seungkwan kembali meyakinkan.

Seungcheol terlihat sedikit tergiur dengan jawaban Seungkwan barusan. Namun mengingat dia harus pergi sebulan bareng Jeonghan membuatnya bertekad bulat untuk menolaknya.

"No, seungkwannie, itu keputusan terakhirku," kata Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Seungkwan yang kebingungan.

"Hyung gimana nih? Dia gak mau," rengek Seungkwan pada Jeonghan.

"Tenang, aku pikirkan caranya, pokoknya dia harus pergi," jawab Jeonghan pasti.

 **Seungcheol pov**

Aku menutup laptopku dengan perasaan kesal setelah tak menemukan info apapun dari Joshua dan Doyoon. Jujur sampai sekarang aku masih mencari keberadaan mereka berdua. Memang sakit dikhianati namun aku yakin mereka berdua pasti punya alasan dan aku butuh kebenaran.

Sudah tiga tahun aku mencari data mereka di kedutaan Seoul di negara-negara Eropa namun nihil. Aku juga menghubungi teman-teman kuliahku di Inggris, berharap ada yang menemukan Joshua dan Doyoon disana, namun tetap saja tak ada kabar.

 _Tring_ , handphoneku berbunyi tanda sms masuk. Setelah melihat dari siapa, langsung aku matikan segera handphoneku. Lagi-lagi dari Jeonghan.

Aku tak habis pikir betapa gigihnya pria berambut panjang itu. Sudah 3 hari ini dia rutin sms dan telepon aku setiap jamnya memaksaku untuk ikut acara webtoon challenge. Sudah aku diamkan hingga aku bentak namun Jeonghan tetap tak menyerah.

 _Ting tong ting tong ting tong_

Kudengar bel apartemenku berbunyi dengan brutalnya. Siapa orang yang bertamu jam 10 malam begini, saat hujan deras lagi?

Aku lalu segera menuju pintu dan kaget menemukan Jeonghan berdiri di depan apartemenku dengan wajah ngos-ngosan dan tubuh basah kuyup. Sebelum sempat aku bertanya, dia sudah menyelaku.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mencari seseorang di Eropa kan? Kau tahu, salah satu negara yang dikunjungi ada di Eropa, siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan dia disana?"

Aku terdiam mencerna kalimat Jeonghan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" tanya Jeonghan kembali memohon.

 _TBC_


End file.
